Los sueños trazados
by Greendoe
Summary: Ese hombre la mira todos los días. Ella piensa que es un pervertido, un vago de aspecto espantoso que se aburre por su escaso éxito como artista, y cuando acaba topándoselo se sorprende al ver que no es más que un joven de bonitos ojos. E/B, TH.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y su saga de Crepúsculo. Los personajes y situaciones que no reconozcan, son míos.

Los sueños trazados

**LOS SUEÑOS TRAZADOS**

**...**

**Capítulo uno**

Ese hombre la mira todos los días desde la calle que bordea el río. Está echado sobre la acera, apoyado en la valla de concreto que hace de asiento para los agotados turistas en verano, y siempre prende un cigarro cuando ella entra al café e intenta leer lo que lleva en sus manos.

A menudo, cuando se rinde en sus intentos vanos por avanzar, la muchacha se pregunta si tendrá algo en el rostro que llame la atención particular de ese desperdicio de hombre. Aunque nunca le ha visto de cerca, imagina que es un artista cercano a los cincuenta a quien su esposa dejó por ebrio e inútil, que a esas alturas debe estar hecho un pervertido intimidante, y aun así no puede dejar de tenerle lástima cuando observa como la gente pasa de largo sin notar siquiera sus obras desperdigadas por el suelo.

La curiosidad se acumula en su interior por varios meses, pero nunca se arma de valor para cruzar la calle y acercarse a ver las pinturas del hombre, mucho menos para encararlo. Se dedica a tomar el café y a soportar la mirada fija e insistente, todo mientras su viva imaginación recrea situaciones en que ella es la heroína y él un personaje secundario que gatilla el desenlace de las cosas.

Los días en que está decaída y se odia, por ejemplo, fantasea con una noche llena de neblina en que ella se ha retrasado por más tiempo en el café. Atolondrada por su descuido, se despide de Phillipe, el garzón, y sale del local mientras se acomoda el abrigo al cuerpo y se cuelga el bolso al hombro. Al caminar, cuando ya vislumbra la estación de Metro y piensa en Lumiere, su gato, aparece el vagabundo artista y la amenaza para que le entregue todo lo que tiene, que no es mucho. La muchacha se niega y forcejean, y a la semana siguiente aparece en la crónica roja como el cadáver encontrado en las riveras del Sena, aunque sabe que aquello es más propio del Támesis y de una novela siniestra a lo Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde.

Cuando está contenta, por otro lado, piensa en la primavera. Imagina aquella misma calle con los árboles en flor y el cielo abierto. No hay tantos extranjeros como en la realidad, pero como es su sueño se lo permite todo, y ella misma camina a lo Greta Garbo con un suave vestido ligero y muy femenino. Es fin de semana, hay parejas que van al puente de los enamorados a sacarse fotografías mientras toman los helados del local de la esquina, pero ella camina por la vereda de los artistas con tranquilidad. Cuando llega junto al hombre, este le comenta con voz amable lo bonita que es y lo mucho que le gustaría retratarla si así se lo permitiera. La muchacha, después de una duda inicial, acepta, solo para descubrir que hay un chico guapo de su edad que le sonríe travieso mientras espera poder comprar el dibujo del artista y pedirle su número.

Esa tarde, cuando se levanta de su habitual asiento en el café, sonríe al pensar en sus absurdas cavilaciones. Se despide de Phillipe con una sonrisa y sale a la intemperie sintiendo un escalofrío que le corrobora que las indicaciones del tipo de la televisión son ciertas por una vez, y que el otoño se está adelantando ese año. Se coloca su chaqueta ligera y respira el aroma del ambiente, que desde la mañana le ha parecido similar al de un día después de un fin de semana largo, y esconde sus manos en los bolsillos llenos de envoltorios de dulces.

Entonces mira hacia la vereda opuesta, en especial al lugar que los vendedores le dejan al artista vagabundo. Está ahí, por supuesto, y no le sorprende porque es esa clase de objetos antinaturales que pertenecen a una postal de manera tácita a pesar de su desentono. No sería lo mismo si no estuviera, no formaría la misma escena.

Sin pensarlo, cruza la calle luego de mirar de forma vaga a ambos lados. Por primera vez, con una curiosidad íntima y concienzuda, se acerca al hombre. Intuye que él la reconocerá, o eso espera, y duda mucho que resulte ser el criminal de su fantasía prima, aunque no le interesa realmente. En cambio, respira el aroma que echa una panadería cercana justo cuando llega frente a los trabajos en carboncillo que él ha dispuesto en el cemento, y se asombra de que aquel sujeto todavía no se de cuenta de su presencia. Sigue echando humo como una chimenea y escondiéndose tras un gran capuchón, ajeno al resto del mundo, y, de no ser por el movimiento constante del cigarro entre sus dedos, ella ya se habría preguntado si no estaría muerto.

Es en ese momento cuando observa con detención el último de los dibujos. De forma general, son todos hermosos, pero ese en especial llama su atención cuando se fija en su protagonista. Se sorprende al ver que es ella en la perspectiva que debe tener el hombre desde el otro lado de la calle, sentada en el café. Está sonriendo, y eso la asombra porque no ha sucedido hace mucho, y su mano es sostenida por la de un hombre agraciado y de aspecto exitoso, que queda para siempre inmortalizado en una adorable sonrisa de admiración y amor hacia la muchacha.

Tan ensimismada está por el retrato que no se percata de que el vagabundo ya sabe que está ahí, y que la mira. Solo cuando él abre la boca y la interrumpe pega un salto en su lugar y el viento le desordenada los cabellos, volviéndose a ver al hombre con el mismo rostro que ponía cuando su madre la pillaba sacando un trozo de su pastel favorito a medianoche.

- Puedes llevártela por lo que tú quieres- le susurra el tipo, y a ella le palpita el corazón con violencia al escuchar su voz- Puedes pagar lo que crees que vale, si es lo que deseas, o solo tomarla. Es tuya, de todas maneras.

Ella no habla al principio. Hay una mezcla demasiado abrumadora de sensaciones que se pelean en su interior por ganar partida, y no está segura de cómo interpretar cada una de ellas sin fallar miserablemente, o si en realidad quiere saber su significado.

Por un lado, se sorprende al escuchar que aquella voz es suave y cálida incluso a pesar del matiz ronco que tiene, obra del cigarro, y, se atreve a apostar, lo poco que debe hablar. Hay algo en su forma de decir las palabras, en el acento que ha escogido, que la remite de momento a casa, y cae en la cuenta de que su entonación es tan poco local como la suya, que ambos se encuentran en un país extranjero y vienen de dos con muy pocas diferencias. Desea escucharle hablar de nuevo, pues se siente atraído a ese sonido tan familiar como a su profesora de ballet y sus gráciles movimientos cuando pequeña y le seguía con pasos atolondrados.

Lo segundo que la sorprende es que le esté regalando su trabajo sin nada a cambio. Es un tipo raro, no cabe duda, pero recuerda que muchas veces su madre le comentó que a los artistas solo había que quererlos y no comprenderlos, y tiene un fugaz momento de piedad por la mujer que lo ha abandonado por inútil, solo para recordar después que esa es una historia que ella se ha inventado, no la verdad necesaria.

Lo mira por un instante sin llegar a verle a la cara, pero lo hace con tanta concentración que le parece que lo ve con claridad. Al final, pregunta lo que menos ganas tiene de preguntar, aunque le reconforta saber que todavía encuentra su voz y no está llorando por escuchar un acento familiar en un país tan lejano.

- ¿Cómo hace rentable el trabajo si no cobra por lo que dibuja?- dice ella, y vuelve a mirar asombrada al hombre que la mira enamorado en la pintura.

Una sensación vergonzosa la recorre al pensar que ella sea tan evidente y su desesperación tan clara como para que un hombre al otro lado de la calle canalice sus deseos en el papel. Sin duda ha visto lo sola que está y las largas horas que pasa leyendo en el café, y aquello le confirma que no es paranoia la suya, que él la ha estado observando con algo más que una intención de distraerse por varios meses.

Siente una decepción al pensar que sea solo por el dibujo.

- No suelo hacerlo- responde el sujeto, y con un suspiro cansado se incorpora desde el suelo- Ese cuadro lo hice mirándote, me parece justo que te lo lleves.

Ella no responde. Acaba de percatarse de que ese desastroso artista es al menos dos cabezas más alto que ella, que es delgado y que tiene presencia. Es menos desgarbado de lo que aparenta, lleva una raída chaqueta negra que le pasa de las rodillas, y, al darse vuelta para mirarla, la analiza con dos profundos y pacíficos ojos verdes llenos de una serenidad que es capaz de paralizarle la respiración. No es el viejo que su imaginación le ha hecho creer, solo un veinteañero con muy mal pasar y un afeitado de varios días que no le favorece en nada y tapa cualquier rasgo hermoso que pueda adivinarse.

Él la observa disimuladamente y vuelve a dedicarle la atención a sus dibujos. De forma metódica, se agacha y comienza a guardarlos en una enorme carpeta, agarra una mochila vieja que ella no había notado, y guarda un par de carboncillos y un tubo de laca en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, que se le antoja enorme. Después, se cuelga el bolso al hombro y la mira, otra vez.

- ¿Te vas a llevar el dibujo o no?- pregunta con la misma mirada suave, y ella piensa que nunca ha visto ojos más melancólicos y bonitos, y mucho menos escuchado una voz tan agradable que intenta parecer tan hostil a pesar de todo.

- Me llamo Bella- murmura la muchacha, diciendo lo primero que ha venido a su mente y que luce mucho como sus primeros intentos de coquetear con los chicos en la secundaria.

Él se encoge de hombros, pero no dice ni su nombre ni nada. Se pone a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saca un cigarrillo que enciende un momento después, mirándola al dar su primera inhalada con dedos nerviosos, casi drogados. Parece aburrirse de su lentitud para contestar, porque al final es él mismo quien saca el dibujo y se lo tiende para que se lo lleve de una vez por todas. La muchacha, Bella, no deja de notar la forma en que tuerce la boca cuando mira su obra, como si no le gustara, y acepta el papel sin saber qué más hacer, o temerosa de que él vaya a gritarle.

Se desconcierta cuando el hombre pasa de largo de ella y empieza a caminar calle abajo. Es tan inesperado que de pronto se pregunta por qué no le parece insólito que lo haya hecho, y demora bastante más de lo necesario en decidir qué hacer.

- ¡Espera!- grita cuando sale de su confusión, y esta es tal que sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro como una loca.

Él no disminuye el paso, pero tampoco lo acelera. Bella se pone a correr y lo alcanza, agarrándolo por el brazo para que no siga caminando en cuanto puede. Es ahí cuando él se vuelve y en su mirada ya no está esa calma balsámica, sino una hostilidad que se asemeja mucho a la de los niños pequeños cuando un desconocido intenta acercárseles o los toca, como un cachorro que se sabe ante su máximo depredador.

Asustada, ella se echa hacia atrás y mira el suelo al sentir ese par de ojos observándola con tal intensidad. No le teme al tipo en sí, sino a la turbación que siente cuando la analiza. Le asusta lo mucho que piensa en él como hombre y no un vagabundo, la magnitud de la atracción que experimenta desde que escucha su voz y comprende que es más alto que ella, porque eso le gusta y la hace sentir protegida a pesar de ser un vago de barba de una semana y olor a cigarro barato.

Siente la adrenalina a través de sus venas y contempla de reojo a su victimario, y se paraliza de pronto al entender la amenaza presente en sus ojos. Sabe que no hay razones ni promesas de daño, pero Bella es capaz de entender que él la está precaviendo de un misterio del que quiere ser parte, que no la quiere cerca y es vital que lo comprenda de inmediato.

El vago tuerce la boca y bota su cigarrillo con la misma rapidez con que lo prendió. Sus manos, temblorosas y espasmódicas, suben hasta su rostro y se pasean por toda su cara, hasta dar con el inicio de su cuero cabelludo y echar atrás el capuchón que aun cubre parte de su cabeza.

La muchacha, con culpable curiosidad, observa como una mata de finos cabellos que llega hasta los hombros aparece sin manejo, y se angustia al comprender lo mucho que le agrada aquel tono broncíneo. Se atreve a alzar el rostro y se maravilla ante la tristeza de su mirada, pero es poco lo que lo analiza porque él ya se ha dado media vuelta y se ha puesto a caminar, ahora sí, a pasos rápidos.

Y ella mira entonces el dibujo, aun en su temblorosa mano derecha, y admira el fino trazo de aquel insulso hombre que, en esa trazada fantasía, la contempla con adoración.

* * *

_Bueno, he pasado por aquí una vez más para hacerle algunos retoques a la historia. Simples detalles que me molestan a mí, no he cambiado nada esencial. Eso sí, quería comentarles que me estoy poniendo las baterías para la continuación, así que si todavía hay alguien interesado, en algún momento saldrá. Y también quería agradecerles por el inmenso apoyo que han presentado para que siga la historia, muchísimas gracias por eso. _

_En fin, saludos._


End file.
